Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network may include nodes in communication with each other though communication links. In a wireless network, the links could communicate data using a frequency or range of frequencies. A topology of some wireless networks may change over time so that nodes may communicate using different frequencies or frequency ranges.